The Dark of Day
by CrowsGurl
Summary: The pain, heart-break, destoryed trust.. it was mutual. And it was all his fault. How were they to make it through the tour when the others presence caused reoccuring emotional pain? M/D Phase 1 Tour. Lots of drama, angst, hurt, possible smut and fluff
1. Intro

It was obvious to any and all who knew Murdoc as more than an icon that he wasn't himself. He was Murdoc Faust Niccals, but it wasn't him. Deep down, beneath the fame, the lust, the gluttony, the alcohol, the pain.. beneath it all he was still Murdoc Alphonce Niccals; a frightened, abused little boy desperate for the slightest show of affection.

Yet, no matter how hard anyone tried, they couldn't seem to find him. No matter how deep they thought they'd delved, there was still no hint of the true Murdoc. It was near-impossible to sift out the real Murdoc.

Who could have ever guessed..

That 2D had the exact same problem.

~+O+~+O+~+O+~

Murdoc slumped back against the couch on the right half of the tour bus; a can crushed beneath him left behind by some unknown donor. His gaze flickered about restlessly, hesitating every so often on the thin lad sitting across from him. _Across_ from him... Never had the singer passed up an opportunity to sit beside Murdoc, no matter how foul his attitude was.

2D had sat back, legs crossed and one willowy arm stretched across the top of the couch. His other hand twirled about demonstratively as he explained some unknown topic to one of the groupies seated beside him. Though the subject seemed boring and casual to Stu, the gleam in the groupie's eyes showed otherwise.

He was either highly interested in the monlogue, or highly interested in the orator.

Either way, Murdoc was disgusted. All of the groupies, men and women alike, seemed to flock to the lad now that he spent much of his time alone. This particular one, Steven, if he remembered correctly, was forever pancaked to the singer's side.

His glasses, a nauseating fluorescent green, caught the light and forced Murdoc's dagger-filled gaze away as he replied in a nasally voice. "Oh yeah, I t'ink I've wread dat!" He was exclaiming, seemingly proud of himself.

2D merely nodded, having caught Murdoc's change in posture but keeping his head tilted as if looking elsewhere. He'd never look the man straight in the eye again. So, instead, he snuck looks from the corner of his eyes with indistinguishable pupils grazing over him every so often.

"Yeh, yeh, me too.. gunna 'ead out fo' a smoke, eh?" The singer sighed heavily, pushing himself up and snatching his Lucky Lungs from the table. His proposition was obviously false as he made no attempt to take his lighter; not to mention the fact that they were going sixty down the beltway.

Steven was oblivious to anything wrong with the world as he watched after 2D's scrawny frame with almost _too_ eager eyes, calling, "I'll be waitin' here!"

Stuart had found out early in the tour that Steven's asthma didn't do well with his cigarettes' smoke, so whenever he needed to get away for a while he merely needed to bring up his fags and the groupy would wait like an obedient puppy. Murdoc felt ill.

"Fockah.." He growled, glaring harshly at Steven, who hadn't yet released 2D's slightly up-ridden shirt from his daring gaze.

"Scuse me?" Steven inquired, cocking his head over at Murdoc with a squint of one eye. Just like 2D always used to do when they messed around..

"Ah said shut tha fock up!" The bassist roared with sudden, unhindered rage; eyes burning and fangs bared as he lunged forward and braced himself on the table. Steven jerked back, glasses falling into his lap and uncovering beady eyes.

The bus fell completely silent, all eyes on Murdoc. 2D trailed back towards the couches again, eyes wide and expression full of confusing and distaste. The olive-skinned man's breathing was ragged and uneven, signalling he was either incredibly angry or on the verge of tears. Only Stu knew it was both.

Growling in frustration at both Steven and his weakness, Murdoc jerked up into a standing position and stormed towards the bunks. He didn't hesitate to throw Stu roughly against the wall on his way past witha fist to the stomach. A moment later the door slammed hard enough to break off the top hinge, everyone letting out a held breath and 2D slumping to the ground.

Noodle and Steven both hurried to his side, Russel and the various other groupies watched from the couches. 2D ignored them both, eyes wide and a hand tentatively brushing over his stomach. That was the first time Murdoc had layed hands on him since the airport.


	2. Chapter 1

The tour bus was utterly silent. No one dared to speak, afraid of what might happen if the awkward tension was disrupted. Stuart was curled up tightly against one arm of the couch, Steven beside him, while Murdoc hid in the darkness of the bunks.

2D was crying, and everyone knew it.

Murdoc was crying, and everyone knew it.

... Everyone knew it.

Steven was rubbing the trembling singer's back, only persisting when the thin lad tried to push him away. He wanted nothing to do with anything right now, merely wishing to wallow in his self-hatred. Noodle looked up to Russel, neither knowing exactly what to do. They'd all been there for the exchange a month previous.

_"Wot?" 2D's eyes popped open, turning quickly at the accusation._

It had been messy.. and, despite their best efforts, no one was sure how it had started.

_"Bu' ah wouldn' nevah!" The singer pleaded, small diamonds gathering along the bottom of his dark eyes._

No one but Steven, that was. He'd done the honors himself, not having expected things to go this far. Truthfully, he'd only met to joke around with the bassist, but it seemed he'd struck a horrible nerve within..

_Once the hits had started they didn't seem to stop. Before anyone else could get close enough to retain Murdoc, he'd beaten the living daylights out of 2D and left him in a sobbing, confused, frightened heap on the floor._

2D shuddered, reflecting against his better judgement and only crying harder. He'd really thought there was something special between he and Murdoc, but.. Murdoc had beaten him anyway. It was one of the worst beatings of his life, though whether it was because of the physical or emotional toll, he wasn't quite sure.

"Maybe.. we stop? Get food?" Noodle offered softly, all eyes turning up instantly at the quite sound. The tension had been broken, leaving everyone to exhale and nod. Stuart was silent, however; hiding against his knees.

The tour bus pulled off the beltway, going down a side-road to a small bundle of gas stations and generic restaraunts. Noodle pointed out a tai place a bit farther up the road, which most agreed with. With the bus parked, most of the groupies streamed out, leaving Stuart, Steven and the unknowing Murdoc.

"C'mon, 'D, le's g-" He started, a small hand again moving across the lad's back. He jerked around as Steven's hand brushed a tender patch of skin, death in his eyes.

"Git yewr bloody fockin' 'ands offa me! If yewr 'ungwry, den go 'n fockin' ea', but ah dun' wont nufink, okay! Jus' leave me alone awready!" The singer demanded, his voice surprisingly frightening and angry. Steven scuttled quickly down the stairs, joining the others who all gave him a startled look.

"Is Toochie-kun okay?" Noodle asked, brows knit. Steven by-passed her, lips pursed.

2D was left trembling and panting, tears flushing his cheeks and falling quickly from his chin. He collapsed onto the couch, his broken sobbing muffled by the bus' bulletproof exterior. Of course it did little to stop Murdoc from hearing him. The bassist was curled up in the bluenette's bunk, unsure of why he chose this one -a lie, he knew. It smelled like butterscotch- as he let a few of his own tears fall.

He despised hearing Stuart's crying. It always left him feeling terrible and, considering he was already feeling terrible, it made him feel lower than low. Murdoc was painfully aware that it was his fault such an innocent creature was so broken up, wishing he could have gone back and changed that moment. He should have known..

2D had promised loyalty for the rest of his days and then some.

And Murdoc had fallen for it anyway.

Steven had told him.. and he'd fallen for it.. and 2D now had to suffer the consequinces. It wasn't fair.

_"Psst, Mu'doc," one of the smallest groupies whispered, tugging on his shirt._

_"Wot?" He replied flatly, glaring down at him. His eyes raised habitually back up to his beautiful lover, who was talking with one of the staff in the airport. She was pretty, but nothing beside his magnificense._

_"Y'see 'er?" Steven motioned towards the blonde, to which Murdoc nodded. "Yew wrealize wot 'e's doin', duncha? Fli'tin' 'er up?" Murdoc didn't believe him at first, but seeing his lover and the stuartess grow closer as she giggled stirred up a protective, possesive nature within him._

_"Yewr fockin' kiddin' me."_

_"Nope." Steven replied curtly, rather surprised when the blonde pecked 2D's cheek then turned and quickly made her way back to her post, giggling. Murdoc grimaced. "See? 'e's been doin' dat wit' all tha gi'ls."_

_Murdoc growled low in his throat, making his way over to the singer without him noticing. He looped arms about Stuart's waist from behind, pulling him against the older's front. "'ello." The word was flat, angered and concern-inducing in the thin lad._

_"'ey Mudsy~ Wot's wrong?" He turned to look at Murdoc's troubled profile, nuzzling against his cheek. 2D was confused when he pulled his cheek away from the soft affection. "Mu'doc..?"_

_"Yew bloody cheatah." The bassist muttered, his arms so tight around 2D's waist that it started to hurt._

_"Wot?" 2D's eyes popped open, turning quickly at the accusation. He managed to wriggle in a tight circle, searching Murdoc's cold gaze -a gaze he hadn't seen in a long while, which filled him with cold greif. This wasn't good._

_"Ah said yewr a fockin' cheatah." Murdoc hissed, his hands gripping the back of Stuart's shirt tightly._

_"Bu' ah wouldn' nevah!" The singer pleaded, small diamonds gathering along the bottom of his dark eyes. What was Murdoc saying? How could he think.. 2D had told him on multiple occasions how much he loved him.._

_"Yeh, wroight." Murdoc laughed sickly, drawing back a fist. 2D's eyes widened._

_"Mu'doc! Fink abou' i'! A-ah love yew!" He insisted, his tears becoming more apparent._

_Murdoc let lose a punch that hit hard and fast- throwing the singer to the floor and making him knock his head on the wall. He let out a choked sob, a hand tangling in his azure hair where he'd hit the wall. "Mu'doc!"_

_"Shaddap!" He snapped, unaware of everyones' eyes on them. He was prompt and vicious, enjoying the familiar high that he gained from spilling the bluenette's blood; savoring the way his teary eyes stared up at him in a mixture of confusion and unimaginable pain._

2D had lost all trust for his lover- _ex_-lover, he had to remind himself with a sickening shudder. He tried in vain to catch his breath, but it was lost between unhindered sobs. He'd never been a happy person, not until he met Murdoc. The second he walked into the Emporium Stu used to work at there was an undeniable attraction between them.

Stuart had never felt anything like it. It wasn't as romantic as love at first sight, but it was certaintly something. He'd smiled, and so had Murdoc. For a long time they just stood there on either side of the counter, glancing eachother up and down- until Uncle Norm threw something from the back of the store at Stu and told him to get back to work.

They agreed to meet up soon, but the next time they saw eachother was under rather harsh conditions. Neither was the same after that.. 2D was dented, yet still filled with his admiration and attraction to the man, while Murdoc seemed to get a kick out of hurting him and still recieving the same treatment. It corrupted him rather quickly.

The singer was jolted from his memories as Murdoc emerged from the bunks, tired eyes set on the sprawled out boy. For a long moment they simply sat in silence, eyes locked. One was filled with sorrow and regret, the other with fear and heart-break. The moment Murdoc moved 2D recoiled into a tight, defensive ball; face hidden and sobs stifled by his knees.

Murdoc froze.

"Mate.. mate look 't me.." He requested quietly, brows knit. He couldn't see any of 2D, really. Long-sleeved hoody and jeans, mismatched socks included. All that was visible of the real Stu was his messy azure hair. The singer ignored him. "Stua't.." He took a few cautious steps closer, pausing at the opposite end of the couch.

2D pulled further back, shaking his head slowly and keeping a pale hand clasped over his mouth. He wouldn't let Murdoc near him again. Never. He'd lied, taken advantage of him, hurt him, broke him completely.. and showed very little remorse. Even then, it was because he wanted something.

"Stu, please," he persisted, reaching out a pleading hand.

"Y-yew stay away fwrom me!" Stuart barked shrilly, his head shaking quickening then coming to an abrupt stop as the room began to spin. "Dun' t-touch me!" He sounded quite angry and desperate, which was out of character for such a soft, innocent lad.

"'m not gunna 'urt yew mate. Pwromise." Murdoc said solemnly, feeling a few anxious tears still burning at his eyes.

"Dun' make p-pwromises yew con' keep."

Murdoc's hand dropped to his side. "Yew little sod," he growled, his anger flaring up at such an accusation. He approached the singer, enraged, and pulled up his sleeves. He thought he was hurting now...


End file.
